Description: (Applicant's Description) The primary goals of the Tissue Culture Core are to provide custom tissue culture services, offer temporary tissue culture facilities, and high quality tissue culture media and serum for Cancer Center members and the University research community. The core focuses on offering services that would be difficult, too specialized, or too costly to be performed in individual laboratories. Of equal importance is the training in tissue culture technology that the facility offers to graduate and medical students. Also the availability of tissue culture hood and bench space for new faculty and faculty whose laboratory space is being renovated is critical to getting new research programs starting and maintaining the momentum of existing ones.